Opthalmological contact lenses are used, for example, for diagnosis or also clinically in conjunction with opthalmological therapeutic lasers. High demands are placed on the contact lenses for basic biocompatibility of the materials on the one hand and also for the level of sterility on the other hand. This relates in principle to all types of contact lenses, in particular those areas which can come into contact with an eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,183 shows a contact lens which can be used for diagnosis or for laser therapy.
DE 101 35 944 A1 shows a contact lens which can be used in conjunction with a temperature-controlled coagulation laser.
US 2004/0036839 A1 describes a contact lens with a protective cap and an optical functionality.
EP 1 250 884 A1 describes a tonometer contact head with a protective cap with optical transmission and pressure measurement functions, in the scope of tonometry, wherein a static pressure sensor is integrated.